


TRICK OR TREAT

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Series: STORIES WITH FUR, CLAWS AND FANGS [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Day 7, M/M, Roman´s family is as awful as ever, So yeah, Supernatural Creatures, This is for the, Vicroman, Victor is as beautiful as ever, Werewolf, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask, ZsaszMask Week, also now as part of a whole new series, and Roman is... well... Roman lol, and that much is the inspiration they give me, beyond victor´s fur i mean, but not to the main characters, but they still are who they are, cuz that much i love this ship, dynamic, hope you like it, i saw on twitter, i´m creating some special HCs for this AU, let´s just remember they can be in a different universe, lol, of course, oh well, physically and with Roman, roman is a vampire, some fluff included, that maybe i´ll expando if i continue this series, that´s why they sail between sweetness and ruthless, the one we always love and adore, there will be some graohic violence indeed, they are learning to know each other, things will go interesting, this is the third part of the series, trick or treat, vampire, victor is a werewolf
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: Un ritual. Un engaño. Una alianza. Lo que comenzó como un encuentro inesperado y agitado, se volverá algo mucho más trascendente para los protagonistas de dicho escenario, pues en el camino encontrarán que quizás tienen más en común de lo que creen y gracias a las circunstancias que vivirán durante su viaje, comprobarán si eso es suficiente para afianzar su reciente sociedad o tomarán caminos separados una vez cumplida su misión.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: STORIES WITH FUR, CLAWS AND FANGS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. TRICK

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba ya adentrándose en el bosque a toda velocidad, no por piernas propiamente pero era un hecho que tampoco pretendía quejarse por la manera en la que había escapado del castillo y de todos los que alguna vez consideró remotamente parte de su clan.

Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de quien lo acompañaba o más bien, de quien lo llevaba consigo sujetándolo entre sus dientes por el cuello de la camisa como si fuese un cachorro transportado por su madre, esquivando a toda prisa troncos, charcos y demás accidentes geográficos inherentes al lugar por el que transitaban; tan solo le molestaban por ahora las gotas de lodo, las ramitas y los pequeños insectos que debido a la carrera sin freno se salpicaban y golpeaban de cuando en cuando contra su cara cada vez que quitaba las manos de ahí para dar un vistazo y tratar de orientarse, aunque eso fuera básicamente imposible puesto que no se encontraba en un área conocida para él, ni siquiera en el país en el que había nacido; tendría que conformarse con saber que tampoco los demás podrían dar con su paradero si es que todo salía bien. 

De pronto, el licántropo se detuvo frente a un acantilado y con cuidado depositó su carga viviente en el suelo junto a él.

\- Sujétate de mi espalda, vampiro – le dijo su acompañante mientras jadeaba para recuperar un poco el aliento – y no te sueltes – agregó agachándose lo suficiente para permitirle al otro montarse en él, colocando una de sus manos a modo de escalón

No hizo ninguna pregunta, era obvio lo que aquel pretendía hacer al darse cuenta de que hacia abajo y justo frente a ellos se encontraba el río cuyo cauce creciente gracias a la tormenta que cubría la noche, advertía que no se acercaran a sus dominios o sería lo último que volverían a saber de cualquiera que lo desafiara. Así pues, Roman hizo caso y rápidamente se subió al lomo del lobo, aferrándose tan fuerte como pudo del cuello de aquel, cerrando los ojos, llenando sus pulmones de aire y sosteniendo el aliento mientras sentía como ambos caían directo al agua. No importaba lo que pasara ahora, por primera vez en su vida era libre e irónicamente, a pesar de la fuerza con la que eran arrastrados por la corriente, se sintió a salvo.

…

Todos observaban atentos desde su cómodo sitio en las gradas, la ejecución del ritual que en un principio parecía que no se realizaría. Entre los presentes se encontraba el viejo Virgil Ferenczi, dueño del castillo y representante principal del Antiguo Consejo Vampírico de Europa, máxima autoridad a la que aquellos pertenecientes a los linajes originarios de ahí -sin importar a donde hubiesen emigrado después- debían rendir cuentas si se trataba de asuntos oficiales, que atañeran a la especie entera o que pudieran representar algún problema grave de no tomar las medidas necesarias a tiempo. Ferenczi no quitaba la mirada de la escena que se desarrollaba con aparente fluidez después de un breve pero ciertamente muy sacudido comienzo; su rostro adusto e inexpresivo no dejaba ver cuáles eran sus pensamientos al respecto pero fueran los que fueran, el juicio al que había llegado con respecto al hijo de Sionis era claro… y no le complacía para nada.

\- Quién lo diría, Charles – se dirigió pomposo al que tenía a su lado izquierdo, sin dejar de fijar la vista en los dos individuos de la arena- por lo visto sí sabe lo que hace

\- Les dije que lo haría – le contestó seguro, como si no hubiese dudado hasta ese momento que el que estaba abajo enfrentando a aquella enorme bestia lograría tal hazaña

\- Después de lo que lo que nos reportaron – siguió – no estábamos seguros de darles ésta oportunidad

\- Nos complace que accedieran – dijo - supongo que ahora podremos discutir el futur- ¡¿qué demonios está pasando?!

Poniéndose de pie con rapidez, cada uno de los testigos ahí presentes no pudo ocultar de su rostro la impresión por lo que ocurría justo frente a sus ojos: repentinamente, el monstruo había empujado con el hocico a su oponente y ahora lo tenía contra la pared sujeto por el cuello, dispuesto a triturárselo con sus garras si éste se movía.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! – gritó la víctima con dificultad y desesperación hacia los demás - ¡Está a punto de matarme! ¡Auxilio!

\- Algo salió mal – dijo Charles incrédulo - ¡Maldita sea Roman! –le gritó colérico - ¡¿Ni esto puedes hacer bien?! ¡Otra vez me pones en vergüenza! – volteó hacia los guardias manoteando - ¡Rápido! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Sáquenlo de ahí!

\- ¡No! – interrumpió Ferenczi alzando la voz y levantando una mano frente al pecho de Charles, haciendo que éste volteara a verlo y que el resto de ellos se quedaran inmóviles – es él quien está a prueba, entonces es él quien debe solucionarlo solo – sentenció con una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción que Roman pudo captar perfectamente desde la distancia – vuelvan a sentarse – ordenó

\- Tienes razón Virgil – le dijo Charles al parpadear tratando de calmarse y frunciendo la nariz con molestia, mientras regresaba a su sitio – él tiene que hacerlo

Ambos contendientes se quedaron en sus posiciones por un segundo, esperando mientras su destino estaba siendo discutido tranquilamente por aquellos engreídos chupasangre.

\- Te lo dije, vampiro – le habló el lobo con su voz cavernosa al inmortal en cuanto escucharon las palabras del más viejo de ellos - ¿seguimos entonces?

Indignado, dolido, pero más que nada enfurecido por haber comprobado la verdad por sí mismo, Roman accedió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos preparándose para ser de nueva cuenta tomado con fuerza de la ropa y lanzado por los aires, ésta vez en dirección de la puerta de hierro por la que previamente había ingresado a la arena. Una vez que sintió el metal reverberar por el impacto contra su cuerpo, rápidamente se las arregló para ponerse de pie y quitarle el seguro, comenzando a abrirla.

\- ¡Roman! – le gritó su padre levantándose de su asiento cual resorte - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – lo señaló acusándolo con el dedo índice - ¡No te atrevas a huir y deshonrarme de esa manera!

Mostrándole los colmillos y siseando con desafío, el aludido le declaró así desde su sitio que no le importaban ninguna de esas tonterías sobre su falso e hipócrita honor, para después ignorarlo y terminar de abrir la pesada puerta listo para escapar en cualquier instante, esperando únicamente a que su cómplice en aquel montaje se apresurara para salir juntos de ahí. Sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta a los guardias que ya se habían comenzado a acercar cuando primeramente habían pretendido ayudarle a él y que ahora atacaban en conjunto al hombre lobo con sus lanzas electrificadas, impidiéndole así llegar hasta él. 

Entre gritos aquí más reclamos allá, aunados a los aullidos y rugidos del licántropo que luchaba por deshacerse de sus atacantes, el más joven de los Sionis se debatió entre salir por el túnel dejando a su suerte al otro o regresarse para ayudarle a librarse de los agresores y reemprender su camino en conjunto rumbo a la libertad. Estaba por dar un paso hacia su huída en solitario cuando vio a uno de los guardias sacar de la punta de su lanza una afilada cuchilla recubierta de plata, la que sin duda podría ser fatal si lograba encajarse en algún órgano vital de la criatura que era su objetivo.

\- ¡Cuidado! – le advirtió telepáticamente al lobo mientras llegaba velozmente y le daba un puñetazo en la cara al vampiro que portaba la lanza con la cuchilla, haciendo que la soltara - ¡Vámonos! – le ordenó al hacer contacto visual con él

Ese momento de distracción provocó que el licántropo no se diera cuenta de la lanza que se dirigía a su corazón, hasta que sintió a Roman chocar de improviso contra su pecho por interponerse entre el arma y él. 

La intensa carga eléctrica que pasó como ráfaga por todo su cuerpo, dejó semiinconsciente en el suelo al vampiro. Observando esto y sin pensarlo más, el lobo rugió y dio un zarpazo contra el guardia que acababa de errar su ataque, lanzándolo lejos de ahí junto con un par más de ellos al mismo tiempo y dándole oportunidad entonces de tomar con los dientes a su aliado temporal por la camisa, aprovechando el espacio que se había hecho para correr en cuatro patas atravesando rápidamente la arena hasta el túnel, cruzando por el pasillo central de las mazmorras, subiendo posteriormente la escalera de caracol y siguiendo de largo por toda la planta baja del castillo, topándose al fin con un gran ventanal de cristal que rompió en mil pedazos al arrojarse para poder salir directo hacia las rocas sobre las que estaba construido el antiguo edificio y de ahí bajar por la ladera hasta la protección del bosque.

\- ¡No dejen que escapen! – vociferó Ferenczi a la distancia - ¡Síganlos y acaben con ellos!

…

Lo último que recordaba era a él sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas del cuello y el pelaje del hombre lobo que lo había ayudado a escapar, mientras ambos impactaban contra el furioso cauce del río y se esforzaban por mantenerse a flote, dejando que fuese aquel cuerpo de agua el que los guiara tan lejos como fuese posible, pasando desapercibidos para quienes con casi toda seguridad les estarían buscando por los alrededores.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y sujetándosela con la mano derecha tratando de aminorar la sensación de aturdimiento, se sostuvo con la otra mano de la pared de roca cerca de él para levantarse lentamente de su sitio en el suelo. Hasta donde su conocimiento llegaba, se encontraba ahora en una cueva, fría y húmeda como podría esperar de un “refugio” como ese. En la plena obscuridad que yacía, la única iluminación que sus ojos podían captar -ampliándola gracias a su visión sobrenatural- desde pocos metros hacia el interior, eran los rayos de luna llena bloqueados parcialmente por el cuerpo en pie del licántropo que le daba la espalda, pues este se encontraba atento y vigilante en la entrada por si divisaba algún enemigo a la distancia.

\- No percibo sonidos ni olores de ninguno de los tuyos cerca – traducía el casi imperceptible gruñido del lobo mientras se agachaba para ingresar al lugar, no sin antes sacudirse para secarse el pelaje – pero sería prudente asegurarnos de eso quedándonos aquí lo que resta de la noche

\- ¿Los míos? – dijo con sarcasmo en voz alta aprovechando que ya no debía restringirse de hablar, recargándose en la pared, observando al otro acercarse poco a poco y tratando de ignorar ese característico olor a perro mojado – como tú mismo bien lo dijiste, quedó muy claro que yo no pertenezco a ese grupo de traidores –suspiró- mucho menos ahora que les di la espalda en público

\- Quizás sea lo mejor – se sentó cerca de donde el otro se encontraba de pie observándolo y continuó la charla mental – por lo que escuché, si te quedabas, la posibilidad de que encontraran otra manera de acabar contigo sin mi “ayuda” seguía siendo muy alta 

\- Ya que tocas el tema de la ayuda– le dijo con curiosidad - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo también soy un vampiro y ustedes nos odian – el otro volteó a verlo con atención – uno menos sería una ventaja

\- No necesariamente – respondió con un gruñido – y no los odiamos – corrigió con otro gruñido ahora más alto- somos rivales, que es muy distinto

\- No respondiste mi pregunta – dijo con algo de exigencia

\- No lo sé – confesó – quería escapar y me pareció buena idea intentar apelar a la cooperación de otro prisionero como yo

\- ¿Prisionero? – dijo ofendido – yo no era un prisionero, que te quede claro – resopló – tú viste que estaba en medio de una prueba, de un ritual en el que te recuerdo que también estabas involucrado directamente y al que accediste a participar voluntariamente

El lobo se rió para sus adentros antes de contestar.

\- Pues desde mi punto de vista, estabas tan acorralado como yo en ese momento – replicó sin más - ¿olvidaste lo que te dije cuando empezabas a recitar esas extrañas palabras?

\- Es un hechizo húngaro – explicó con un dejo de arrogancia – y por supuesto que recuerdo que dijiste que tenías un plan para escapar los dos con vida si nos ayudábamos mutuamente, que solo tenía que “seguirte la corriente” y de paso comprobaría que no me mentías sobre la puñalada en la espalda que me estaban dando descaradamente

\- Y estuviste de acuerdo – se apresuró a decir al traer a su memoria aquella sonrisa cómplice que había recibido como señal – el plan resultó un éxito – afirmó entusiasta

\- Oh sí – entonó sarcástico – solo mírame – se señaló con una mano para hacer notar su estado convaleciente – salí completamente ileso, podría bailar aquí mismo para celebrar el triunfo

\- A propósito de eso – le dijo sin ánimo de burla – te lo agradezco, vamp-

\- Roman – le interrumpió – solo dime Roman… o Su Majestad – bromeó, causando la risa del otro... o eso le pareció traducir en aquel extraño jadeo – no me llames “vampiro”

\- Como quieras, Roman – asintió – te llamaré como tú prefieras

\- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – cuestionó relajado - ¿O debo llamarte “licántropo” a secas porque careces de un nombre propio?

\- No – se rió de nueva cuenta– mi nombre es Víctor

\- ¿Solo Víctor?

\- Sí – contestó con seguridad – solo Víctor

Roman estaba por continuar su interrogatorio cuando sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una repentina punzada en el costado derecho que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas, dejando escapar un quejido de dolor.

Con preocupación, Víctor se levantó de su sitio para examinar de cerca lo que le pasaba al otro.

\- Está herido – se dijo sin transmitir el mensaje – el voltaje de la lanza debió haber sido más fuerte de lo que parecía

Sin darle tiempo a decirle nada, Roman vio al lobo salir a toda prisa de la cueva.

\- ¡Oye! - le gritó inmóvil - ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes aquí así!

Su llamado fue inútil, la criatura se alejó y desapareció en la penumbra.

\- Excelente – pensó sarcástico – si alguien viene no tendrán que llevarme con ellos para matarme, podrán hacerlo aquí mismo ya que no puedo defenderme y ése lobo acaba de huir – se quejó al tocarse el costado – valiente compañero de fugas que resultó ser

…

Después de veinte minutos y sacudiéndose en la entrada para quedar tan seco como pudo, Víctor regresó a la cueva que les servía de refugio y con premura llegó hasta el lado de Roman, quien yacía ahora en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

\- Roman – lo movió levemente con la nariz para despertarlo – hey, Roman – volvió a moverlo – traje unas hierbas y hojas para ayudarte con tu herida

El otro no le contestó. Víctor asumió entonces que aquel estaba muy débil como para levantarse y cooperar en el tratamiento, así que con cuidado le aparto la mano que tenía sosteniéndose el costado y le levantó la camisa para poder tener acceso a la lesión.

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó de pronto el vampiro en reclamo al sentir que lo tocaban - ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciend—argh!

No pudo terminar la frase, tratar de moverse repentinamente para voltearse lo estaba lastimando más.

\- Quédate quieto – le sugirió Víctor, más en tono de orden, colocando una de sus manos sobre el brazo derecho del otro para sujetarlo – te pondré sobre la herida ésta mezcla de hierbas y hojas que mastiqué para mezclarlas, eso te ayudará a que sane

Incapaz de negarse o alejarse, Roman se vio obligado por su propia condición a quedarse en su sitio. El dolor que sentía ciertamente era inusual e intenso, pero quizás comparable en mismo grado a la sensación de asco que lo invadió erizándole la piel cuando el otro le extendió por todo el costado aquella plasta caliente y ensalivada que se atrevió a llamar “remedio”. 

\- Carajo – dijo en voz baja y frunciendo el ceño mientras era atendido – esto es tan asqueroso – cerró los ojos con fuerza por la “insoportable” sensación de escalofrío y náusea - maldición

Víctor lo escuchó y no evitó soltar una risilla en forma de jadeo. Sin duda su “paciente” era un individuo muy particular, quejarse de un poco de saliva cuando él formaba parte de una especie que se alimentaba de sangre humana, vaya ironía.

\- Listo – dijo al terminar su labor – ahora resta que lo dejes actuar toda la noche y muy probablemente mañana estés mejor

\- ¡¿Toda la noche?! – exclamó al incorporarse con cuidado hasta quedar sentado y mirar al otro con indignación

\- Sí, toda la noche – afirmó con seguridad – a menos que quieras que tu herida se extienda y si son quemaduras internas no podré hacer nada después, tardarás más tiempo en recuperarte

\- Está bien – dijo inconforme – me quedaré así – suspiró – ayúdame a levantarme – ordenó ahora- si tendré que permanecer aquí y si no puedo moverme rápido, necesito estar tan alejado de la luz del Sol como pueda o me quemaré más

\- Claro – dijo comprensivo – lo que tú digas, “jefe” – agregó con ánimo al agacharse para quedar en cuatro patas, dejando a aquel sostenerse de su cuello con el brazo izquierdo mientras caminaban lentamente hasta el fondo de la cueva, donde lo dejó con cuidado de nueva cuenta en el suelo, antes de retomar sus pasos hacia el exterior del lugar

\- ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó rápidamente con un dejo de alarma en su voz, haciendo que el otro se detuviera y volteara en su dirección

\- Voy a asomarme a la entrada – le dijo tranquilo – me aseguraré de que nadie me siguió, ahora regreso

\- Está bien – suspiró con alivio – no tardes

\- No lo haré – sonrió y se alejó

…

No mucho después, Víctor regresó para encontrarse conque el vampiro que lo acompañaba seguía en su lugar, recargado contra la pared con las piernas recogidas, abrazándose a si mismo y… ¿temblando?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó entre curioso y preocupado – no sabía que los vampiros sintieran frío

\- Generalmente no lo hacemos – explicó al mirarle, sin dejar de frotar sus brazos con las manos – pero si debes saberlo, con ésta herida y sin haber probado bocado desde hace tres semanas, no soy capaz de regular mi temperatura como siempre – resopló y se volteó dejando de ver al otro, como si se avergonzará – en ésta condición tampoco puedo transformarme en – carraspeó – en ningún animal para tener al menos algo más de pelo que me proteja del clima

\- Entiendo – le dijo al acercarse y sentarse frente al otro en una pose que a éste último le recordó a un enorme perro esperando por instrucciones de su amo – debido a la lluvia no puedo salir a conseguir hojas o musgo para hacer una cama, todo está mojado así que no tendría caso – suspiró- pero si quieres… - Roman volteó a verlo con atención – puedes recargarte en mi, te calentaré con mi pelaje

Aquella sugerencia pareció incomodar a su acompañante, pues éste se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decirle nada.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo – no tengo intenciones de atacarte cuando te acerques, si es lo que crees

\- Supongo que no lo harías – replicó negando con la cabeza – no te hubieras tomado ya tantas molestias si al final pretendías “echar a perder” lo que hiciste – se reacomodó un poco en su lugar – pero no es necesario, prefiero que quedemos a una prudente distancia el uno del otro – levantó la mano izquierda en señal de defensa – no me malentiendas, simplemente quiero conservar un poco mi espacio personal

Víctor se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando fijamente con sus ojos color ámbar al otro, como si lo examinara detenidamente. Roman solo reaccionó deteniendo su aliento brevemente y reclinándose hacia atrás.

\- Está bien – le dijo el lobo – me quedaré más allá – señaló con la cabeza hacia el extremo contrario de donde se encontraban – si me necesitas, solo háblame

\- Lo haré – asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente

Dicho y hecho, cada quien se quedó en su esquina en silencio hasta que el sueño los fue venciendo gradualmente.

Un par de horas más tarde y como buen guardián que era - como todos los de su especie- Víctor bostezó y se levantó para acercarse hasta la entrada de la cueva con la intención de repasar con la mirada los alrededores, asegurándose así de que no había cerca peligro de ninguna clase.

Con un suspiro de alivio, aspiró después sin prisas el aroma a tierra húmeda y árboles del ambiente que le resultaba tan tranquilizante, dándose la vuelta posteriormente para regresar al interior del refugio. Estaba por acomodarse para volver a dormirse, cuando al asomarse a la esquina donde se encontraba Roman, pudo ver que éste estaba en posición fetal, temblando, respirando además agitado y moviéndose de manera errática cada pocos minutos mientras balbuceaba algo ininteligible, señales de que probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla… nueva información obtenida por parte del inmortal que Víctor registró en su memoria de inmediato: los vampiros podían tener sueños y éstos ser, aparentemente, tanto buenos como malos.

No queriendo interrumpir al otro en su descanso por mucho que éste no fuera el mejor de todos, el lobo se acercó despacio y se recostó a su lado haciéndose un ovillo, recargándose contra la espalda de aquel y acercándole su cola por encima del cuerpo para brindarle algo de calor. Supo que su acción había dado frutos cuando sintió y escuchó que tanto el cuerpo como la respiración de Roman comenzaron a relajarse. Aquella noche había sido una muy estresante para los dos y no estaba de más que en tiempos de necesidad en los que no tenían a nadie más a quien acudir se apoyaran mutuamente, después de todo, mañana sería otro día y tendrían la oportunidad de pensar en qué hacer a partir de ese momento.

…

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Roman extendiendo el brazo derecho al despertarse con un sobresalto, parpadeando e inmediatamente volteando a su alrededor para ubicarse - ¿Pero qué… es esto?

Podía ver a lo lejos el final del crepúsculo, quería decir que había dormido al menos lo que restaba de la noche anterior y todo ese día, pero eso no fue lo que le extrañó sino el encontrarse recostado en lo que parecía un nido hecho de ramas, hojas secas, algo de musgo… y mechones de pelo, concluyendo a su vez quién había sido el autor de esa inesperadamente cómoda cama en la que yacía. De inmediato se sentó y se examinó el costado, el dolor había cedido casi por completo y la placa verdosa sobre su herida se había secado ya, por lo que le fue muy sencillo quebrarla para retirársela pedazo a pedazo. 

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pensó con tensión al escuchar un ruido que provenía del exterior de la cueva, comenzando a levantarse poco a poco, alargando uñas y colmillos, preparándose por si tenía que defenderse – ah, eres tú – dijo en voz alta dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio y retrayendo sus defensas cuando vio entrar al hombre lobo con toda calma

\- Hey, despertaste – le dijo mentalmente sin ocultar su entusiasmo al acercarse – te ves mucho mejor

Se sentía mejor sin duda aunque hambriento. Por lo mismo, pudo percibir el aroma a sangre seca proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

\- Mientras dormías salí a cazar – le dijo el lobo – traje dos venados – explicó – uno ya me lo comí, pero queda parte del segundo – señaló la esquina donde había depositado el cuerpo- por si quieres probar

\- Ehr, no – dijo torciendo la boca con desagrado al voltear en dirección de los restos de aquel venado- creo que se me quitó el hambre

\- Necesitas comer – sugirió al tiempo que se sentaba cerca del nido que había construido para el otro – según tú mismo dijiste, no te has alimentado en tres semanas – le miró el costado donde tenía la herida – si estás débil no podremos salir de aquí rápidamente en caso de que nos encuentren 

\- No tienes que decírmelo – se sentó y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho – sé perfectamente el riesgo – miró de reojo a la presa – preferiría beber sangre fresca… y de un humano, por supuesto

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, Su Majestad? – le dijo en broma, causando que el otro volteara a verlo con una seria expresión en su rostro – lo siento – rió y suspiró- trepé a uno de los árboles de aquí afuera y por lo visto el pueblo más cercano está aún muy lejos, no llegaríamos ésta noche sin que amanezca primero y sin tener que buscar refugio nuevamente – volvió a suspirar – incluso puede que nos lleve más tiempo si caminas por el bosque en tu estado

Roman tuvo que aceptar que Víctor tenía razón, por mucho que deseara salir de una buena vez de esa cueva para comenzar a planear su venganza, si no estaba preparado mental y físicamente no podría llevarla a cabo ni disfrutarla como ya se anticipaba a que lo haría. Con resignación, accedió a que le trajeran un generoso trozo de carne y aunque al principio sintió náuseas por tener que comer aquello - no por lo crudo, sino por pensar que tal vez la lengua del licántropo la había rozado y por lo tanto tendría saliva – cerró los ojos para no tener que ver lo que se llevaba a la boca y masticó casi sin saborearlo, tragando con rapidez cada bocado.

Víctor observaba satisfecho y algo divertido cómo aquel vampiro comía la pieza de alimento como si fuera lo más asqueroso que hubiese tenido que probar en su vida que, dicho de paso, calculaba que seguramente consistía en más de diez décadas; había escuchado que en ocasiones aquellos seres consumían carne cruda si se veían en la necesidad por estar heridos y solos o lejos de su sustento principal, pero ciertamente jamás había podido ser testigo -ni tan de cerca- de cómo es que ese rumor era cierto. Particularmente en éste caso, más le parecía entretenido observar el espectáculo pues se daba cuenta de que quien lo acompañaba en ése momento tenía algo especial incluso para ser lo que era, quizás era por eso que los demás de su especie lo habían despreciado al grado de querer deshacerse de él de una vez por todas… por alguna extraña razón se alegró de que eso no hubiera ocurrido y de que en su lugar lo tuviera ahí enfrente de él, haciendo muecas de desagrado al masticar como un niño que se niega a comer sus verduras pero al final lo hace con tal de que lo dejen salir a jugar. Víctor sonrió para sus adentros ante tal analogía y no pudo evitar comenzar a mover levemente su cola con buen ánimo, mientras disfrutaba de lo que veía.

…

Una vez que se terminó el último pedazo de carne, Roman dejó escapar un hondo suspiro al haber acabado con su suplicio y al mismo tiempo haberse deshecho parcialmente del hambre que sentía. Acto seguido, volteó en dirección del otro y entrecerró los ojos en señal de duda, antes de hablar. 

\- Víctor – le dijo, captando la atención de éste de inmediato - ¿Por qué no te has transformado? – soltó la pregunta sin más

\- ¿Eh? – exclamó ladeando la cabeza y moviendo las orejas como si fueran antenas buscando una señal de radio - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Pasó todo el día – alzó la palma izquierda en dirección de la entrada de la cueva, haciendo que el otro volteara en aquella dirección momentáneamente antes de devolver la mirada a su interlocutor – y no tomaste… eh… forma humana ¿Por qué?

El licántropo guardó silencio antes de levantarse de su sitio y comenzar a caminar de un lado al otro, deliberando sobre si decirle o no uno de los celosos secretos de su especie al vampiro, quien extrañado por la repentina actitud hermética del otro, se limitó a observarlo levantando una ceja y esperando por alguna respuesta.

\- Te voy decir – le habló al fin en su mente y se le acercó, quedando nariz con nariz – pero – gruñó, moviendo hacia atrás las orejas y pegándolas a su cabeza – no puedes decírselo a nadie ¿de acuerdo? 

Sin inmutarse, Roman le sonrió mostrándole los colmillos y con toda calma colocó su mano derecha sobre el hocico del lobo, haciendo que lo bajara ligeramente.

\- Trato hecho – le dijo al destellar fugazmente los ojos – no diré una sola palabra

Víctor enderezó las orejas y parpadeó con algo de desconcierto debido a la reacción del otro, antes de hacerse hacia atrás y sentarse.

\- Bien – suspiró sin dejar de mirar a Roman – durante los días que permanece la luna llena, aún de día y si así lo queremos o necesitamos para luchar o sobrevivir, podemos controlar nuestra trasformación hasta la conversión total… que es la que estás viendo ahora… y mantenerla a voluntad

\- Interesante - interrumpió – es una habilidad bastante útil

\- Lo es – replicó con orgullo y luego regresó a su tono serio – resulta una gran ventaja pero te repito, esto que acabo de contarte es un secreto, no puedes decírselo a nadie y menos a otros vampiros

\- Descuida, Víctor – le dijo sonriente – prometo que nadie sabrá tu secreto, además – suspiró - ¿A quién se lo iba a decir? – agregó sarcástico - ¿Al Consejo?... ¿A mi padre? - se rió en el mismo tono – puedes confiar en que de mi no saldrá esa información vital

El lobo miró a su interlocutor, al no hallar signos de que le estuviera mintiendo, suspiró y se relajó.

\- Te creo – le dijo al inmortal – si tú confiaste en mi cuando te dije lo que habían planeado hacer contigo, supongo que yo puedo hacer lo mismo ahora

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – intervino - ¿Cómo averiguaste que querían matarme?

Víctor pareció sonreírle antes de contestar.

\- Entre nosotros los licántropos – comenzó a decir con ceremonia - tenemos la regla de actuar con sigilo y no hablar de más si no es necesario, por nuestra propia seguridad –soltó una risilla en forma de jadeo - algunos vampiros también deberían aprender a hacer lo mismo…

\- Explícate – le interrumpió casi en una orden

\- A eso voy, “jefe” – dijo sin perder el ánimo, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo que sus orejas se movieran como si saludaran – cuando me capturaron, me metieron en una jaula recubierta de plata. Como no podía escapar, decidí mantenerme quieto en lo que pensaba cómo salir… fue así que puse atención a los vampiros que venían cabalgando adelante: uno de ellos, que por el aroma y tono de voz asumo era el mismo que detuvo a tu padre de ordenar que te ayudaran, conversaba con otro por teléfono y con el que venía a su lado, al mismo tiempo…

Roman se mantenía atento escuchando cada palabra que en su mente le era relatada por Víctor.

\- Se ponían de acuerdo en cómo organizar cierta reunión que después comprendí que se refería a nuestro encuentro en la arena y el ritual que después tú pretendías aplicar conmigo – suspiró – pero lo más importante fue que se regodeaban al mencionar que por fin se desharían para siempre de “un estorbo” sin tener que meter las manos…

Un perceptible gesto de enojo e indignación se dibujó en el rostro de Roman al escuchar esto, más no dijo nada y dejó al otro seguir su explicación.

\- Desde que los ví por primera vez persiguiéndome a través del pueblo y luego a orillas del bosque, me parecieron despreciables – gruñó, cerrando los ojos – pero escucharlos reírse y hacer chiste de cómo aplaudirían y se divertirían sabiendo que “ese indigno” no sobreviviría al ataque de “la bestia más torpe de todas” porque ambos eran igual de anormales y repudiados, así que no sería “rebajar” a uno de los suyos sino justo lo que ése vampiro merecía y qué mejor que pareciera un mero accidente, supe que no importaba lo que quisieran hacer conmigo, si se estaban refiriendo a mi como parte de su palabrería presuntuosa, en cuanto tuviera clara la situación les demostraría que no era tan torpe como creían y que no me prestaría a sus viles juegos solo para complacer sus arrogantes egos – resopló molesto al abrir los ojos – si lo hiciera es porque yo así lo quiero y nadie más – golpeó su cola contra el suelo – el resto es historia – dijo alzando los hombros, mirando a los ojos al otro, quien permanecía atento y en silencio – me llevaron hasta el castillo y pusieron la jaula en un hueco libre dentro de las mazmorras para poco tiempo después mandar a sus guardias a molestarme – gruñó – pensé que era para agotar mis fuerzas y evitar que escapara mientras me tenían atrapado, pero al llegar el grupo en el que venías y confirmar así que se acercaba la hora de que el plan de los verdugos se desarrollara, aún sin saber a quién estaban mandando a su muerte, me di cuenta de que pretendían enloquecerme para atacar ciegamente a la ingenua víctima… desde luego yo no iba a cooperar en su treta, así que guardé la calma y fingí que estaban teniendo éxito en enfurecerme…

El vampiro no dejaba de observarle sin decir nada, reflexionando en cada una de sus palabras y llegando a sus propias conclusiones en silencio.

\- Y por eso aquí estamos – entonó Víctor al finalizar su historia y dar un hondo suspiro 

\- Muy astuto – soltó sin más, agradeciendo a su vez tal cualidad en el otro, pues de no ser por eso quizás no seguiría con vida

El inmortal miraba ahora detenidamente al licántropo mientras repasaba rápidamente lo que éste último le acababa de decir y entre todo lo que su mente había absorbido, salió a flote algo que le causó intriga y revelación casi de inmediato al darse cuenta del por qué de aquello.

Víctor mencionó que escuchó a Ferenczi y los otros decir que “ambos eran igual de anormales y repudiados”, como si aquel viejo vampiro se refiriera a algo más que la condición natural por especie a la que pertenecía aquel que llamaba despectivamente “torpe bestia”. En cuanto a él mismo, Roman sabía perfectamente las razones de que aquellos estirados lo despreciaran y lo insultaran a sus espaldas, pero tratándose del hombre lobo, para ellos no resultaba nada más que un desconocido… fue entonces cuando se irguió en su sitio, abrió grandemente los ojos y exclamó un “¡por supuesto!” para sí mismo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? estaba tan absorto en sus preocupaciones entre lo sucedido semanas atrás, el cómo es que había acabado escondiéndose en una cueva y en el qué haría ahora para darles un escarmiento a los responsables de su actual desgracia, que hasta ése instante prestó atención a cómo se veía físicamente aquel lobo: era inusualmente blanco de pies a cabeza, a excepción de la nariz, las garras y la punta de orejas y cola, siendo todos estos apéndices mencionados, de color negro. Aquello era una desventaja para su especie ya que los volvía visibles en medio de casi cualquier ambiente y en consecuencia, presa fácil para rivales y enemigos. Era por esto que casi nunca se veían cachorros de ese color y mucho menos adultos; se corría el rumor de que las bestias, en un acto de salvajismo como era usual en ellos, acababan pronto con las vidas de esos desafortunados para evitar poner en riesgo al resto del grupo. Ahora, Sionis se preguntaba por qué si existía aquel rumor casi como un hecho comprobado al ser la primera vez que veía en vivo a un hombre lobo de tales características recesivas, su interlocutor había llegado no solo a la adultez sino claramente sano y salvo, con excepción de algunas marcas en su cara, pecho y abdomen aquí y allá de las que por ahora no le interesaba saber su origen.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –interrumpió Víctor antes de que el otro formulara su siguiente oración

\- Mejor que ayer – contestó reacomodándose en su lugar – mi herida ya cerró aunque aún me duele – dijo al tocarse el costado

\- ¿Ya puedes realizar alguna morfosis? – cuestionó curioso

\- No – suspiró – aún no podré cambiar de forma, así que no correré rápido ni volaré, por si pensabas que durante la noche me iría de aquí sin avisar

\- Yo nunca dije que fueras a hacer eso – replicó – lo digo porque anoche tenías mucho frío y la temperatura está comenzando a bajar

Era cierto, se acercaba la medianoche y si el ambiente empezaba a enfriarse desde esa hora era casi seguro que bien entrada la madrugada sería mucho más notorio aquel cambio y no quería tener que pasar por ese incómodo martirio otra vez, pero ¿qué podía hacer? el nido en el que se encontraba sentado tendría que bastar para mantener más o menos estable su temperatura corporal si permanecía inmóvil durante la noche. 

\- Estaré bien, Víctor – le aseguró confiado – esto que construiste aquí ha sido útil – agregó golpeando ligeramente una de las orillas del nido con su mano, antes de levantarse y dar un pequeño salto para salir de ahí

\- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo al verlo encaminarse hacia la entrada de la cueva

\- Ahora soy yo quien va a vigilar los alrededores – contestó al detenerse brevemente y voltear a verlo – si pasaste la noche anterior y todo este día despierto haciendo guardia, tienes derecho a tomarte un descanso

\- Pero no estoy cans-

\- Yo vivo de noche – interrumpió – y puedo estar así hasta que empiece a clarear, así que tú quédate… duerme en el nido si quieres – ordenó antes de continuar su camino

Dando un suspiro y sin ánimos de discutir pues su acompañante tenía razón, Víctor no objetó nada más y se metió en aquella cama que había hecho, giró un par de veces en ella para hacerla más mullida y se recostó dejando su cabeza por encima de una de las orillas para poder ver desde ahí a Roman, quien se quedó de pie recargándose en una de las esquinas de la entrada y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, mirando hacia el horizonte y pensando en mil y un cosas a la vez.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, muy lentamente la luz del día comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Entonces el inmortal regresó hasta donde se hallaba Víctor durmiendo plácidamente. Debido a que era el único lugar lo suficientemente cómodo como para disponerse a descansar, Roman se metió silencioso al nido y miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de alguna esquina en la cual pudiera recargarse una vez que tomara asiento, pero el hombre lobo era tan grande comparado con el diámetro de la construcción que no le quedó más remedio que pegar su espalda contra la del otro y empujarse con los pies para hacerse algo de espacio. Aquel se quejó levemente por la irrupción pero no se despertó así que todo estaba bien, el vampiro se cruzó de brazos y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para estar más cómodo, después cerró lentamente los ojos y suspiró.

Para el momento en el que Roman se encontraba profundamente dormido, su relevo ya se había estirado y levantado fresco y dispuesto para realizar su labor de supervisión, no sin antes haberse percatado de quién estaba contra su espalda y moverse con cuidado para dejarlo recostarse en el lugar que dejaba vacío.

…

\- Roman – escuchó una voz llamarle en medio de su sueño – Roman, despierta – le insistió

El aludido vocalizó levemente a modo de queja, luego bostezó y abrió lentamente los ojos, siendo en medio de la obscuridad el hocico y las pupilas ámbar de Víctor lo primero que vieron al enfocarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo aún adormilado - ¿Alguien nos encontró?

\- No – contestó – pero traje el desayuno, come antes de que se enfríe

¿Desayuno había dicho? Con extrañeza, Roman se incorporó para sentarse y ver exactamente a qué se refería aquel con esa descripción, pues no percibía el olor de sangre humana ni escuchaba sus angustiosos gritos de súplica para que no le hicieran daño… lo típico.

Efectivamente, su breve ilusión de tener una comida decente después de tantos días, se quebró como delgada capa de hielo al ser golpeada con un martillo. A sus pies, Víctor le estaba dejando un cervatillo recién cazado a juzgar por el calor que de la presa aún emanaba pero especialmente, por los jadeos que escuchaba y las hojas que adornaban el pelaje del lobo junto con una que otra ramita.

\- Fuck – exclamó mientras hacía una mueca de asco al mirar al animalillo muerto 

\- Tiene pocos meses de edad – le distrajo – la carne es más suave, jugosa y nutritiva que la de un adulto, así que te ayudará aún más a recuperar fuerzas 

Roman seguía estático sin decir nada más, con aquella expresión de náusea en su rostro.

\- ¿No te gusta? – le dijo ladeando la cabeza – lo acabo de traer para que la carne esté en su punto

\- ¿Eh? – atinó a decir reaccionando finalmente y volteando a verlo – tú dijiste “desayuno”, pensé que te referías a –

\- ¿Un humano? – dijo terminando la frase – te lo dije – se sentó y se sacudió las hojas de encima – no hay ninguno cerca en kilómetros, no hasta llegar al pueblo, tendrás que conformarte con esto – le acercó el cervatillo

Sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago pero no quedando más opciones por el momento, Roman suspiró resignado y alzó al animal por una de sus patas. Sin embargo, al no estar acostumbrado a hacerlo, no sabía por dónde debía desollarlo o cortarlo.

\- Te ayudaré – le dijo deduciendo lo que pasaba – así es como se hace

Con sorprendente habilidad, considerando que sus cuchillos eran sus afiladas garras, Víctor separó las extremidades de la presa y jaló asimismo la piel de una de ellas para desprenderla y dejar al descubierto el músculo. Apenas terminara de hacer esto, le pasó la pieza a Roman para que la sostuviera del hueso desnudo como si se tratara de pollo frito.

\- … gracias – le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa y recibiendo la carne con las dos manos

El lobo se limitó a sonreír y mover la cola satisfecho cuando vio a su comensal dar la primera mordida a su comida. Por su parte, Roman le observaba de reojo, mientras desgarraba la carne -que admitía que sabía tan bien como le habían prometido- sin decoro alguno con los dientes, pensando al tiempo que a pesar de sus actuales circunstancias era quizás la primera vez en su vida que se sentía realmente aliviado de no tener que cuidar frente a terceros cada paso que daba, quedarse callado si algo no le parecía o hasta tener que aguantar reproches, ni de su padre ni de ninguno de los anticuados ancianos del Consejo cada vez que había resultado ser el protagonista de algún “vergonzoso incidente”, acciones que a su considerar no eran más que una vil exageración por parte de las citadas reliquias vivientes, a quienes por cierto culpaba de haberlo traicionado y por lo tanto les cobraría venganza.

Estando en ése pequeño espacio silvestre era libre de comportarse como él quisiera ya que con seguridad no sería el licántropo quien le corregiría o le juzgaría, por el contrario, a éste parecía importarle muy poco lo relacionado a la estricta etiqueta y las reglas de las que tanto se jactaban los que ahora comenzaba él también mentalmente a llamar “chupasangre” de manera despectiva… se reía en silencio con esto último debido a lo irónico que resultaba el cómo había logrado salirse de ese yugo que siempre sintió que pesaba sobre él – y del cual deseaba deshacerse- a la par de renunciar a lo que era, al menos como definición rigurosa de especie pues nunca la abrazó por completo; él era especial, lo sabía, es lo que se decía todos los días y si nadie más era capaz de reconocerlo era su problema, por lo tanto no tenía por qué supeditarse a lo que dijeran quienes no tenían el cerebro suficiente para aceptar su naturaleza única por la que merecería ser tratado con respeto y hasta pleitesía por todos los demás, comenzando por su exasperante padre.

Reflexionando en todo esto y mientras intercalaba cada tanto la vista entre su festín y quien a su vez lo observaba atentamente, llegaba a la conclusión de que aquel hombre lobo ciertamente peculiar en más de un sentido, una criatura que hasta hacía dos días aún consideraba un enemigo, paradójicamente era el único a su alrededor que le había sido sincero e incluso lo había procurado mientras se encontraba débil, tratándolo como si fuera uno de los suyos sin cuestionárselo o relegarlo por no ser más que un extraño que la casualidad quiso que sus caminos se cruzaran temporalmente… por alguna razón le agradaba estar en esa situación así como la idea de que ese periodo se extendiera por mucho más que unos cuantos días, formulándose ya en su mente algunas ideas sobre cómo prolongar esa alianza incluso y, para su propia sorpresa al estar aceptándolo, si eso significaba permanecer en ese austero recinto en medio del bosque por tiempo indefinido.

\- Aún es temprano – le interrumpió Víctor sus pensamientos- si ya te sientes mejor, en cuanto termines de comer podemos salir ya de la cueva y empezar a caminar rumbo al pueblo.

Roman dejó de comer por la distracción y volteó a ver a su interlocutor en silencio.

\- Eso nos dará tiempo – continuó el lobo – de avanzar lo suficiente sin ocupar más días y para que cercano el amanecer busquemos un nuevo refugio, así no correrás peligro de debilitarte nuevamente debido al sol, retrasándonos aún más

\- Claro – respondió con desgano, frunciendo el ceño momentáneamente – mientras más rápido recupere mis fuerzas, más rápido podrás irte tu solo a buscar a tu manada, lo entiendo

Víctor frunció el hocico abriendo sus fosas nasales y alzando una ceja mientras movía las orejas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, en clara señal de confusión por las palabras del vampiro.

\- Son tribus, no manadas – le corrigió en tono amable – pero eso no importa, ni siquiera soy de éste país -Roman se le quedó viendo sorprendido – aquí no conozco a nadie, no es por eso que quiero llegar rápido a donde están los humanos…

El vampiro ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y alzó una ceja con extrañeza, expresión que Víctor notó de inmediato.

\- ¿No dijiste que necesitabas beber de su sangre para reestablecer tus fuerzas a su máximo?

\- Sí – respondió con duda al no saber el propósito de esa pregunta – eso dije

\- Pues por eso hay que llegar pronto – continuó con entusiasmo – contando lo que resta de ésta noche, me quedan solamente tres días en los que los rayos de luna llena son lo suficientemente potentes para permitirme permanecer así -se señaló poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- lo más probable es que esos vampiros del castillo no se rendirán de su búsqueda tan fácilmente y para asegurar que no nos encuentren tenemos que ser rápidos y sigilosos – suspiró sin dejar de ver al otro – si tú ya estás en condiciones de transformarte, confío en que eso nos será muy útil para llegar pronto y sin ser vistos hasta el muelle y de ahí embarcarnos hacia América antes de que se den cuenta de dónde estamos. 

Roman no dejaba de observar a Víctor sin decirle nada, en su mente daban vueltas sus palabras pues aquel no solo no había pensado en ningún momento abandonarlo a su suerte con los miembros de su ahora ex-clan o solo esperar a que se recuperara plenamente para que cada quien se fuera por su lado sin culpas ni deudas por pagar, sino que estaba armando todo un plan de escape que los incluía a los dos incluso más allá del país en el que se encontraban actualmente. Ahora con mayor razón estaba resuelto a no dejar pasar la oportunidad de establecer esa alianza como algo sólido, con éste inesperado cómplice fiel.

\- Espera un momento Víctor – le dijo al fin, saboreándose la boca para limpiarse y dejando a un lado los restos de la pierna del cervatillo, prácticamente con el hueso ya limpio – yo también soy de América, así que estoy de acuerdo con irnos allá a la brevedad, pero – alzó el dedo índice derecho, enfocando la atención del otro – antes de partir, tengo en mente algo más que nos sería muy beneficioso a largo plazo a los dos

\- ¿En qué consiste esa idea? – dijo sonriendo con curiosidad

Al escuchar aquella determinación, Roman supo así que contaría con Víctor para cada fase de su plan y eso lo motivaba aún más, así que sonrió satisfecho dejando ver sus colmillos, sintiendo a sus ojos destellar con emoción antes de revelarle al lobo cada detalle de lo que harían.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores!
> 
> Finalmente aquí está ya la tercera parte de la serie dedicada a éste AU (que a su vez nació por la inspiración y motivación dadas gracias a la ZsaszMask week). En ésta ocasión la historia consta de dos episodios, con el objetivo de no extender demasiado la lectura en un solo shot, por lo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en un par de días a lo mucho.  
> Como siempre, espero estén disfrutando de la lectura tanto como yo al escribirla. Agradezco el amor al escrito a través de sus comentarios y kudos, los cuales realmente aprecio :3
> 
> Volveré para finalizar ésta historia en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. TREAT

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, salieron de la cueva pero no sin antes asegurarse de que no había intrusos o algún peligro cerca. Al encontrarse en medio de un risco y con el fin de agilizar su salida de esa zona, Víctor se encargó de ayudar a Roman a bajar, pidiéndole de nueva cuenta que se sujetara de su espalda para poder así brincar y sostenerse sin problemas de las rocas hasta llegar a tierra firme, donde ya podría bajarse. Hecho esto, ambos utilizaron su olfato para ubicar gracias al viento a favor, la dirección en la que tenían que ir para llegar al pueblo. Una vez obtenido el rastro, se movieron rápidamente y en silencio por entre la espesura del bosque, enfocándose todo el tiempo en el plan que pronto ejecutarían.

Ambas criaturas de la noche avanzaban cual sombras fugaces por el improvisado camino que seguían. Mientras lo hacían, el hombre lobo volteaba a ver de reojo a quien le seguía en carrera muy de cerca, gratamente admirado de su velocidad equiparable a la propia; si el vampiro poseía tal habilidad cuando aún no estaba en plena forma física, qué clase de hazañas sería capaz de lograr una vez que lo estuviera. Víctor sonreía con emoción al pensar en la posibilidad de tener oportunidad para atestiguarlo con sus propios ojos en algún punto de su sociedad recién formada.

\- Estamos cerca – habló mentalmente el lobo con esa voz cavernosa a la que Roman ya se había acostumbrado- y mucho antes de lo que pensé – agregó con entusiasmo – aún quedan tres horas antes de que amanezca

\- También lo percibo – le contestó con igual tono en su mente – puedo oler sangre humana muy cerca de aquí – sonrió mostrando los colmillos, saboreando con anticipación el banquete que seguramente tendría

En cuanto llegaron a las afueras de la villa, caminaron despacio hasta llegar a un callejón solitario.

\- Espérame aquí – le dijo Roman al lobo en voz baja, colocando una mano frente al pecho de aquel mientras se ocultaban y se asomaba hacia la calle iluminada – llegó la hora de la cacería, así que lo haré por mi cuenta – lo volteó a ver- además eres muy grande como para que no te vean

\- Eso tiene remedio – le dijo sonriendo antes de alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás para darse espacio

Dando un hondo suspiro y cerrando los ojos para ayudarse a concentrarse, Víctor procedió a regresar lentamente a su forma primaria. Desde luego, esto era algo que Roman jamás había visto, así que se encontraba fascinado por lo que estaba atestiguando: gradualmente, casi como si se tratara del toque de una varita mágica dado el aparentemente indoloro cambio – muy contrario a los rumores que siempre había escuchado al respecto- aquel enorme hombre lobo fue perdiendo su tupido pelaje, cola, garras y orejas puntiagudas. Asimismo su tamaño se fue reduciendo, a la par que fue pasando de la apariencia de un enorme lobo antropomórfico a la de un humano del que nadie sospecharía sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

\- Listo – dijo Víctor liberando un suspiro al terminar su transformación, abriendo los ojos poco a poco para ver a Roman y esbozarle una sonrisa - así es seguro que no llamaré la atención

El inmortal se había quedado sin habla, lo que acababa de ver era nuevo y sin duda nada parecido a lo que le habían contado o que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, pero lo que más lo tenía estupefacto eran dos cosas: lo pequeño que se veía Víctor a comparación de su anterior condición… y su voz. Por primera vez podía escuchar la voz del otro sin esa profundidad que producía un leve eco en su cabeza, no sabiendo si dicho efecto se debía a que se mezclaban los sonidos que el lobo emitía para comunicarse y que Roman traducía a palabras – detalle que aún desconocía cómo era capaz de conseguir- o porque así es como aquel decidía que le escuchara en su mente, quizás para sonar más intimidante, aunque sería raro que así fuese después de haber estado conviviendo en paz. El nuevo timbre de viva voz del licántropo era grave más no tan profundo y reverberante como el anterior, resultándole un poco ajeno al vampiro pues ya se había acostumbrado a aquella con la que recién lo conoció, pero aún así le gustaba el sonido que emitía… de hecho, no podía decidir si prefería la primera o la segunda voz, ambas le parecían únicas y de un tono que extrañamente poseían un efecto tranquilizador al escucharlas. Con respecto al nuevo aspecto del que tenía enfrente, no sabía si inclinarse solo por el actual o solo por el anterior, ya que si bien se había habituado a ver a Víctor con su apariencia animal y le parecía imponente pero de una muy peculiar belleza a pesar de ser lo que era, su forma humana no dejaba atrás el conservar un inherente atractivo físico, dado en primer lugar por su rostro de facciones definidas, enmarcadas por una barba incipiente y cabello corto rubio platinado, en conjunto con unos ojos color marrón obscuro tan intensos y magníficos como los que poseía en su justo grado siendo un lobo; una nariz perfilada que combinaba de manera armónica con el resto de su cara; una boca de labios moderadamente gruesos que daban la sensación de que al ser tocados se antojarían deliciosamente suaves… todo esto aunado a su constitución atlética y piel trigueña que, dicho sea aquí, dejaba ver de manera más visible que cuando eran cubiertas por pelo, las marcas hechas en ella cual tatuajes distribuidos aquí y allá por razones varias y desconocidas aún, las cuales salpicaban escasamente el rostro pero que conforme más se prestaba atención más se notaba que invadían el torso y el abdomen, continuando incluso hasta…

\- ¡Fuck, Víctor! – exclamó de pronto al girar la cabeza rápidamente hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando así de verle directamente

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se apresuró a decir con preocupación

\- ¡Estás desnudo, demonios! – exclamó tapándose los ojos con una mano y dirigiendo la otra en dirección de aquel para señalarle lo obvio ¿es que no se daba cuenta acaso?

\- Ya lo sé – contestó casi riéndose por la repentina… y adorable a su parecer… reacción del otro- no es la primera vez que me ocurre, si eso sirve

\- ¡No me importa! – exclamó tan bajo como pudo, con un dejo de incomodidad y sin dejar de cubrirse la vista- ¡ponte algo inmediatamente o de todos modos parecerás sospechoso! 

\- Claro, claro – se rió – ya voy, “jefe” –suspiró mientras examinaba su alrededor con la vista- dame un minuto, nunca falta el humano despistado que deja su ropa tendida afuera en la ventana, patio o azotea, así que está a mi disposición

\- Víctor – le detuvo al ver que el aludido se daba la vuelta para caminar hasta una escalera de incendios cercana que conectaba con los departamentos del edificio cuyo costado conformaba parte del callejón – tú no te muevas de aquí –suspiró- yo subo

\- Como digas, “jefe” – dijo divertido – creo que eso que está ahí – señaló con el dedo índice derecho en dirección de un pantalón y una camisa que colgaban de una de las ventanas en el segundo y último piso – es de mi talla

Roman asintió con la cabeza y velozmente subió por la escalera, tomó lo que necesitaba y regresó hasta donde se encontraba Víctor para entregarle la ropa extendiendo ambos brazos como resorte, apresurando al otro a recogerlos. En cuanto el segundo recibió su paquete, Roman se apartó de su lado y se encaminó hasta la esquina del callejón bajo pretexto de vigilar que nadie estuviera rondando cerca, dándole oportunidad al otro de vestirse.

\- Me quedan perfectamente – le dijo, haciendo que le prestara atención

\- Excelente – dijo con alivio – ahora quédate por aquí cerca mientras busco algo que me apetezca ¿´key?

\- Tengo una mejor idea – sonrió – déjame agradecerte por el gesto – dijo refiriéndose a lo que llevaba puesto – yo te traeré a quien me indiques, así no te tienes que mover de más y tampoco van a desconfiar de – carraspeó- alguien con la ropa sucia y desgarrada

Podría fácilmente robar para él mismo algún atuendo que fuera medianamente decente y listo, problema resuelto, pero el solo pensar que estaría poniéndose encima algo que usó un humano, que no sabía si estaría limpio o no y que estaría tocando su piel directamente, le provocaba a Roman torcer la boca en desagrado, así que accedió a la propuesta que le hacía el otro.

Sigilosos, ambos caminaron por entre algunas de las calles y callejuelas semivacías hasta que por fin la nariz del vampiro le indicó a su delicado paladar que había encontrado lo que buscaba, resguardado detrás de las cortinas color vino que adornaban la habitación de la cabaña en cuestión. Dándole indicaciones al licántropo, éste se apresuró a conseguir lo que el otro anhelaba mientras esperaba pacientemente a que se cumpliera su petición.

Poco tiempo después, apareció Víctor con su presa: una joven en camisón blanco, de unos veinte años de edad, delgada, de piel blanca y cabello castaño, sujetada firmemente de un brazo y con la boca cubierta por una de las manos de su captor para evitar que ésta gritara por ayuda.

El fuerte latir del corazón acelerado de la chica era música para los oídos de aquel ser que se alimentaba de sangre. El sonido era tan exquisito y había sido privado de él desde hacía tantos días, que sonrió satisfecho y exaltado, comenzando a abandonar su paciencia al imaginarse a si mismo hincándole ya los colmillos en la yugular y succionando el precioso líquido que corría por su torrente.

Fijando la mirada sobre su pobre víctima, Roman hizo destellar sus pupilas para hipnotizarla y que así no escapara ni emitiera sonido alguno que delatara su espectral presencia. Fue hasta entonces que Víctor la liberó de su agarre, retirándose unos pasos hacia atrás para permitirle al otro llevar a cabo el punto más álgido de la excitante cacería, extendiendo colmillos y uñas, siseando y sosteniendo con firmeza a la joven, con una mano en su cintura y la otra cerrada en puño sobre su cabello para girarle el cuello y hacer más visible la vena antes de por fin morderla y saborear su dulce y vigorosa sangre con sumo placer.

Sintiendo que su propio corazón palpitaba con fuerza y todos sus sentidos se agudizaban, el licántropo observaba maravillado la elegante y a la vez mortífera técnica del vampiro. Era la primera oportunidad que tenía de atestiguarla de primera mano y concluyó para si mismo que era lo más hermoso y artístico que había visto, pues la muchacha yacía completamente dócil e indefensa en los brazos de aquel asesino protagonista de las historias de terror que entre humanos solían contarse; meras leyendas para algunos y alarmante realidad para otros, pero que ni en un sentido ni en otro habían sido plenamente confirmadas o correctamente evidenciadas. Con respecto a todos los relatos que involucraban a su propia especie, Víctor sabía de la existencia de muchos de ellos, igualmente aterradores y limitados al terreno de la ficción por no haber hallado hasta entonces una prueba clara de su autenticidad; sin embargo, ni éstos ni los que hablaban acerca de los inmortales hacían justicia a lo realmente majestuoso que era el acto de buscar, acechar, atacar y quizás matar a la débil criatura –humana o no- que tuviera la mala fortuna de cruzarse con alguno de esos seres sobrenaturales; cualquier descripción por muy vaga o detallada que ésta fuera, se quedaba muy corta. Debido a esto se sentía afortunado por ser el único espectador de tal prodigio, que sin duda lo atraía como nada ni nadie antes lo había hecho.

Con sorprendente delicadeza, Roman terminó de alimentarse y dejó en el suelo a la joven, quien yacía inconsciente y agonizante. Pocas veces las cacerías culminaban al apagarse la luz vital de las víctimas, generalmente éstas se despertaban sumamente débiles y enfermas, recuperándose quizás hasta después de muchos meses y de tratamientos poco o nulamente exitosos, dependiendo de cuánta sangre se les hubiera extraído, pero en ésta ocasión la necesidad y el ayuno prolongado al que había sido forzado llevaron al vampiro a casi arrebatarle la existencia a su presa en un suspiro. Abandonándola pues en donde estaba y retirándose con tanta discreción como hicieron al llegar, ninguno de los dos cómplices de aquel atentado se preocupó por si la mujer sobreviviría o no aunque existiera una muy baja probabilidad de que así fuera, alertando en consecuencia al resto de los humanos y llamando así la atención de quienes buscaban a los prófugos del castillo. No importaba, puesto que si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, de ahora en adelante no tendrían apuro alguno por esconderse. 

…

Satisfecho y pudiendo percibir cómo sus fuerzas se reestablecían como debía ser, Roman dejó escapar un hondo suspiro; no podría estar más relajado en aquel momento, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- Es hora de irnos – le dijo a Víctor al regresar al callejón, regalándole una sonrisa de triunfo

El licántropo asintió con la cabeza al devolverle la sonrisa a su cómplice, previo a concentrarse para realizar de nueva cuenta su transformación hasta llegar a verse como en un principio se había “presentado” ante Roman, dejando hechas jirones y tiradas en el suelo, las prendas que provisionalmente se había puesto. Por su parte, el vampiro esperó a que el otro terminara con su cambio, antes de pronunciar palabra.

\- Estoy listo – habló el lobo con su voz cavernosa, preparándose ya para correr hacia su nuevo destino de acuerdo al plan que habían trazado anteriormente

\- Espera, Víctor- le dijo con calma – ya puedo transformarme

Cerrando los ojos y permaneciendo de pie sin moverse, el vampiro procedió a tomar una de las dos formas animales que poseía dentro de su repertorio para camuflarse en caso de necesidad. Al verlo, el licántropo parecía sonreír con gran alegría, no tanto por poder observar a detalle aquella transformación sin duda especial por si sola, sino por la criatura que el otro había elegido para su propósito, pues éste bien pudo haber optado por un murciélago -animal pequeño pero ciertamente rápido y cuya ventaja era poder volar- pero no, decidió tomar la apariencia física de un lobo negro, provocando en el interior de Víctor un regocijo tal que debió manifestarlo a través del movimiento sin fin y entusiasta de su cola, pues se sentía halagado aún si las intenciones del otro no eran esas. Además, si bien esa primitiva forma animal era significativamente menor en tamaño a la propia, no dejaba de verse imponente con aquel manto azabache que denotaba leves reflejos azulados al darle la luz de la luna y que en contraste con los ojos amarillos que aquel poseía, daban el toque final a su majestuosa estampa.

\- Ya podemos partir – le dijo mentalmente al hombre lobo, con una voz que a éste le pareció muy similar a la original pero un par de tonos más grave

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Víctor se dispuso en cuatro patas y así, ambos emprendieron pronta carrera hacia el bosque, hallando en el trayecto refugio temporal dentro de una pequeña cueva abandonada al parecer por un oso, donde esperarían a que un nuevo crepúsculo se presentara.

Mientras tanto, ambos se quedaron dormitando uno junto al otro. Durante algún punto, Roman se cansó de permanecer en esa posición de ovillo que era la más común para dormir estando transformado, así que se devolvió a su forma humana y sin pedir permiso más tampoco siendo rechazado al percatarse el otro de sus movimientos, se acomodó en el hueco que éste dejaba entre sus piernas recogidas y sus brazos, recargando la cabeza en el suave y cálido pelaje que lo circundaba, liberando un hondo suspiro al cerrar los ojos y estirando su cuerpo relajadamente.

…

En cuanto la luz del sol comenzó a menguar, ambos se prepararon para continuar rápidamente su viaje. Estaban ansiosos por arribar ya a su destino y ejecutar la primera parte de su plan.

\- ¡Llegamos! – exclamó Víctor al divisar el castillo de Ferenczi

Sin dejar de avanzar pero ahora con prudencia y en silencio, las lobunas criaturas buscaron el sitio donde se hallaba oculta la entrada secreta del edificio de piedra, algo que era ley que existiera en aquellas viejas construcciones para seguridad de sus habitantes en caso de un ataque inminente que les obligara a salir de ahí y ponerse a salvo.

Una vez encontrada la puerta – cerca de lo que sería el desagüe trasero del lugar- Roman regresó a su forma original para abrir el seguro, dejando pasar primero a Víctor por petición suya. Asegurándose de que no había guardias cerca, el hombre lobo de inmediato hizo uso de su fuerza física para sellar la entrada con un par de enormes rocas que tomó de los escombros que yacían en el agua, con el objetivo de prevenir que los vampiros que vivían ahí pudieran escapar sin que los vieran.

Al no ser esperada su visita, como bien predijo el inmortal, sobretodo porque lo tachaban de cobarde así que era impensable que regresara a la escena del crimen y por tanto nadie se imaginaría que deberían estar preparados por si reaparecía ahí, cada uno se fue deshaciendo poco a poco de los guardias apostados que encontraban conforme se adentraban al despacho principal, lugar donde con toda seguridad tendrían que estar a quien estaban buscando.

\- Buenas noches, Virgil – dijo Sionis al entrar con paso lento en la habitación donde efectivamente se encontraba el aludido, sentado frente a su escritorio revisando alguna clase de documentos en la computadora, intercalándolo con tomar notas en una libreta

\- Roman – habló sin elevar la voz al ponerse de pie, pese a estar sorprendido por la presencia de aquel – veo que lograste sobrevivir – señaló su aspecto desaliñado- todos pensamos que lamentablemente ésa bestia te había matado

\- Pensaron, sí – dejó escapar una risilla irónica al cerrar la puerta tras de si y continuar avanzando hacia el otro con firmeza- como si eso no es lo que hubieran tenido en mente desde un inicio – agregó en tono serio

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestionó fingiendo desconcierto, sin abandonar su puesto – tu conocías cómo sería el ritual, desgraciadamente no calculamos que todo se saldría de control – sonrió invitante- al verte ahora, es ciertamente motivo de celebración saber que ése accidente no tuvo las trágicas consecuencias que creímos

\- Sí, claro – dijo sarcástico, deteniéndose frente al escritorio que lo separaba de Ferenczi, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos – nada más que un “terrible” accidente – enfatizó dejando al descubierto su molestia – supongo que por eso salieron a buscarme para asegurarse de que no regresara con vida

Virgil no pudo evitar parpadear al verse descubierto. Pareciera que había olvidado lo que furioso gritó a los guardias cuando vio al licántropo escapar junto con su presa.

\- Estás malinterpretando mis palabras, Roman – replicó sin inmutarse – lo que quise decir fue que siguieran a la bestia y acabaran con ella para poder rescatarte

\- Ya déjate de hipocresías Ferenczi – le dijo con desdén – mil años de vida no te han enseñado nada sobre cómo disimular una mentira eficazmente –sonrió- y como tú mismo dices, lamentablemente ya no tendrás oportunidad de aprenderlo

\- ¿Pero qué—

Una enorme garra lo sujetó con fuerza por detrás del cuello, comenzando a elevarlo del suelo e impidiendo que se moviera. Sin que Virgil se diera cuenta, Víctor había avanzado muy lentamente y en silencio hasta colocarse detrás de él. Para evitar que el viejo vampiro tomara nota de su presencia mediante el oído y el olfato, había vuelto momentáneamente a su forma humana, confundiéndose su aroma en el ambiente gracias también a haberse restregado contra la sangre de uno de los últimos guardias que había matado antes de llegar a él. 

\- ¡Eres un traidor, Roman! – le gritó acusándolo al darse cuenta de que el otro estaba aliado con la bestia que se suponía debió haberlo matado, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre la garra del licántropo, desesperado por liberarse - ¡pagarás por esto con tu muerte!

\- No me amenaces, viejo – respondió divertido, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y sonriendo ampliamente para dejar al descubierto sus colmillos como signo ofensivo – no eres más que una reliquia obsoleta, es tiempo de que alguien con mayor visión te reemplace: yo

\- ¡Estás loco! – le gritó mientras continuaba agitándose para liberarse, sin éxito - ¿En verdad crees que con deshacerte de mi tendrás el control? – trató de sonreír con malicia- ¿Y ya ni decir el respeto y la confianza del resto del Consejo? eres un ingenuo y un estúpido si así lo crees – se quejó al sentir que el licántropo le presionaba más el cuello- solo mírate – continuó con dificultad – nunca has sido nada más que un dolor de cabeza, una piedra en el zapato y una vergüenza para el clan… y hasta para la especie completa ¡Nadie te va a tomar jamás en serio! 

\- Lo harán cuando lean esto – le mostró una hoja de papel que contenía un discurso escrito con premura poco antes – que por supuesto tú vas a trascribir con tu puño y letra sobre un papiro oficial, de esos que te encanta usar para dejar ver a todos que tú eres el único que puede hacer uso de ellos

Víctor mantenía su fuerte agarre sobre el viejo vampiro mientras lo acercaba para que pudiera leer lo que contenía aquel papel.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no voy a escribir eso! – gritó Virgil en reclamo – todos saben que yo, entre cualquier otro, nunca te cedería mi lugar a ti – tosió al tratar de reírse – incluso tu padre es lo suficientemente consciente como para admitirlo y darme la razón

Roman sintió su enojo crecer dentro de él al escuchar aquello. Frunció el ceño, arrugó la nariz sin dejar de mostrar sus colmillos y resopló antes de responderle a aquel imbécil.

\- No me interesa lo que mi padre tenga o no que decir – dijo con voz grave – ya me encargaré de él después – sonrió – pero primero lo primero

Con una señal de su mano, Sionis le indicó a Víctor que procediera con su parte. Utilizando sus afiladas garras y sin soltar a su víctima, el lobo comenzó muy lentamente a presionarle el abdomen hasta que ésta gritó de dolor al sentir cómo aquel monstruo rasgaba sus entrañas sin miramientos.

\- ¡Detente! – exclamó en súplica - ¡No sigas con esto o te vas a arrepentir! – advertía sin éxito, pues no fue capaz de persuadir a ninguno de sus agresores de que lo dejaran en paz; por el contrario, aquella desesperación suya los motivaba a continuar aún con más crueldad - ¡Alto! ¡Aaahrgh! ¡Nooo!

Mientras aquel solo cacofónico continuaba, Roman sacaba de un archivero cercano un papiro en blanco y lo extendía sobre el escritorio, preparando también el tintero y la pluma fuente de Ferenczi.

\- Para un momento – le indicó a Víctor - ¿Qué me dices Virgil? – se acercó de lado, procurando no salpicarse de la sangre del torturado - ¿Vas a cooperar conmigo? Si lo haces quizás te deje vivir para que seas mi esclavo eternamente

Agitado, aterrado de saberse con sus vísceras a medio exponer y consciente de que la amenaza que el vampiro traidor hacía era real, Ferenczi se apresuró a responder.

\- ¡Está bien! – gritó - ¡Acepto! ¡Escribiré lo que quieres!

Con una sonrisa triunfante, Roman le indicó a su cómplice que sentara a Virgil y sin dejar de sostenerle por el cuello, lo forzara a extender el brazo izquierdo para que pudiera escribir.

El dolor era insoportable, así que el viejo vampiro se apresuró a transcribir palabra por palabra lo que el otro deseaba que redactara en el papiro.

\- Ahora – le dijo – quiero que lo firmes y le pongas tu sello

Sin hacer protesta alguna, Virgil colocó su rúbrica al final del documento, seguido de morderse el dedo índice para dejar caer una gota de su propia sangre, presionándola con el pulgar para crear así su sello, justo al lado de la firma. Una vez hecho esto, de inmediato le fue arrebatado el papiro para ser examinado.

\- Perfecto – sonrió Sionis satisfecho - ¿Lo ves? Era tan fácil que hicieras esto, después de todo es tu único testamento

\- ¡¿Mi qué?! – exclamó con sorpresa - ¡Dijiste que si hacía lo que querías me dejarías vivir!

\- Ah, sí – dijo indiferente mientras enrollaba el papiro – olvidé mencionarte que hasta arriba estaba escrita la leyenda “Última Voluntad del Abajo Firmante” – rió – perdona por el descuido de no dejarte verlo antes de que escribieras, al igual que cuando tú casualmente olvidaste mencionar que planeaban matarme en la arena haciendo que pareciera un accidente ¿o me equivoco?

Ferenczi no contestó de inmediato, pero no tuvo tiempo de atinar a decir algo más pues Víctor lo levantó de su asiento bruscamente y lo mantuvo sostenido en el aire, volviéndole a meter un par de sus afiladas uñas en el interior para seguir jugando con él.

\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo en un grito desesperado - ¡No nos dejaste opción! – confesó - ¡Tu comportamiento estaba por exponernos a todos y arruinaría nuestro estilo de vida para siempre! 

\- Eso es mentira – alegó cortante – no son más que exageraciones como siempre – siseó – solo les molestaba que nunca quise seguir sus anticuadas costumbres ni acatar sus normas de etiqueta sin sentido – resopló – eso no merece la condena de muerte – sonrió regodeándose – pero lo que tú hiciste, sí

Con una mirada, Roman le indicó a Víctor que terminara con su víctima.

\- ¡No! – suplicó en una última oportunidad para salvarse- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por tu honor de vampiro!

\- ¿Honor dijiste? – se rió burlonamente – tú Virgil Ferenczi, eres el primero en carecer de eso, así que no me vengas ahora conque yo debería apelar al mío, además – se dirigió por última vez al otro – no lo necesito, ya no soy uno de ustedes puesto que me hicieron a un lado como tal al pretender asesinarme como si no valiera nada – el otro no dijo nada – adiós, viejo chupasangre

Sionis se alejó lo suficiente para sentarse en una mullida silla que formaba parte del inmobiliario del despacho y desde ahí observó con placer cómo Víctor evisceraba y desgarraba a su víctima entre las súplicas y gritos de agonía de ésta, hasta que finalmente aquellos sonidos fueron reemplazados por el silencio absoluto. Entonces el vampiro se reclinó en la cabecera del asiento, cerró los ojos brevemente y suspiró aliviado.

…

Era ya la una de la mañana. La noche aún era joven cuando abandonaron el castillo vacío, ahora marcado y decorado en sus paredes con la sangre y las vísceras de quienes se habían atrevido a traicionar tan vilmente a uno de los suyos.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un lujoso hotel escondido, bardeado elegantemente por árboles sembrados y entrelazados uno con el otro de tal manera que sirvieran a su vez de decoración al exclusivo y excéntrico lugar que alojaba al segundo deudor del inmortal.

Con gran agilidad y sin dificultad alguna, ambos lobos libraron de un solo salto la barda natural y se apresuraron a esconderse en el jardín trasero del edificio.

\- Tú puedes trepar por la enredadera y esperar mi señal – le dijo Roman al licántropo en su mente – yo entraré por la puerta de servicio para evitar preguntas que seguramente me harían en la recepción por verme llegar en “malas condiciones” – suspiró - tampoco quiero que le avisen a mi padre que estoy aquí o se arruinaría la sorpresa – volteó hacia Víctor y le sonrió, a lo que el otro respondió dedicándole un gesto igual

Rápidamente, el vampiro regresó a su condición original y llevó a cabo las acciones que había comentado con su aliado previamente. Tal y como lo esperaba, al llegar a la “suite emperador” (denominación con la que los dueños del lugar llamaban ufanos a la enorme habitación semejante a un departamento pequeño, ubicada en el último piso y que su padre había reservado para hospedarse por el tiempo que permanecieran en el país) y entrar sin hacer ruido después de teclear en la cerradura de la puerta el código que les habían asignado en la recepción el día que recién llegaron, pudo ver a quien lo había prácticamente obligado a acudir al castillo de Ferenczi, sentado en uno de los sillones de la salita muy cómodamente y con aparente despreocupación, leyendo el periódico del día mientras mantenía la televisión encendida a manera de ruido de fondo. 

Le hervía la sangre por dentro aunque realmente no le extrañaba la actitud del otro, después de todo siempre era el primero en atosigarlo y despreciarlo tanto en privado como en público, entonces ¿por qué debería sorprenderle que no hubiera signos de su parte de estar mínimamente angustiado o cuando menos indignado por su desaparición a raíz del trunco y desastroso ritual?

Suspirando para calmarse, se acomodó su rota camisa lo mejor que pudo, se hizo el cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos y caminó decidido a ejecutar la siguiente parte de su elaborado plan, jugando el papel que le correspondía a él por el momento. Avanzó lentamente y luego se detuvo a prudente distancia, carraspeando para llamar la atención del inquilino.

\- ¡Roman! – exclamó Charles sorprendido al verle, dejando el periódico a un lado en el sillón y poniéndose de pie rápidamente - ¡estás vivo! – agregó abriendo las palmas de sus manos para señalarlo

\- Lo estoy padre – contestó con seriedad sin moverse de su sitio – y no gracias a ti

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices ahora? – comenzó a reclamarle de inmediato – Virgil nos hizo el favor de mandar a un grupo de sus mejores guardias a buscarte para matar al hombre lobo y poder traerte de vuelta sano y salvo

\- Y por lo que veo – replicó sarcástico- tú te preocupaste por estar al pendiente de mi situación, como siempre

\- No me vengas con dramas – le advirtió con hastío, señalándolo con el índice – ni siquiera mereces que el Consejo se tome tantas molestias por ti después de todo lo que hiciste y peor – enfatizó- después de tratar de huir cobardemente como lo intentaste – resopló ofendido al recordar la afrenta que su hijo le hizo frente a la puerta ahí en la arena- eres un descarado y un cínico

Roman estaba harto, ni siquiera después de ver lo que le había pasado al enfrentar al licántropo o de reparar como mínimo en la deplorable apariencia física de su vestimenta gracias a ese incidente, su padre era capaz de apoyarlo – seguramente pensaba que encima de inútil estaba ahora siendo descuidado- mucho menos de brindarle palabras de consuelo o ánimo. Todo lo que sabía hacer era señalarle con el dedo acusadoramente, gritarle, reprenderle e imponerle castigos como aquel último –que ahora comprendía el propósito de su severidad más allá de lo usual- al dejarlo encerrado en esa habitación blindada, oculta en el sótano de la mansión y que asemejaba a una pequeña prisión, sin acceso a ningún alimento o contacto con nadie por tres semanas, bajo pretexto de haberlo desobedecido cuando le negó de manera explícita el tomar la sangre de la hija de uno de sus socios de negocios, que resultaba ser solo un humano pero con influencia y alto poder adquisitivo, cualidades que Charles jamás despreciaría así se tratara de un insignificante mortal. Desde luego que Roman lo había hecho por divertirse al fastidiar a su padre y a pesar de todo aún se reía por dentro de la cara que éste había puesto al hallar en su despacho, justo antes de cerrar un trato millonario, por un lado al humano aquel arrodillado y llorando desconsolado frente al cuerpo agonizante de la pobre muchacha, la cual tenía claras marcas de colmillos en el cuello … y por el otro, a su propio hijo recargado en el escritorio, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo cínicamente y mostrando los colmillos aún manchados de sangre para que no cupiera duda de quién había sido el culpable. Ante esto, a Charles no le quedó más remedio que hipnotizar al doliente para que olvidara lo que había visto, pero sabiendo que en el proceso de darle un nuevo escenario lógico para su pérdida, se esfumaría también la razón del por qué se suponía que el mortal estaba en el despacho de Sionis, arruinándole para siempre su tan anhelado contrato.

\- ¡Suficiente, padre! – le gritó, cerrando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y golpeando el suelo con el pie derecho – ya no pienso seguir soportando tus señalamientos ni que me culpes de todo fingiendo que tú eres la víctima aquí – le mostró los colmillos desafiándolo, haciendo destellar sus ojos al mismo tiempo – eso se acabó

\- ¡A mi no me amenaces, Roman! – continuó alzando la voz, sin dejar de señalarle y mirarle con desprecio por estarle insultado de aquella manera – ahora más que nunca tienes prohibido dirigirte a mi con esa altanería que no sé de dónde demonios crees que tienes derecho a exhibir – resopló – el Consejo ya estaba advertido y vigilante, con mayor razón y gracias a tu nuevo gran fracaso, puedes esperar que no te quiten la vista de encima – tomó aire antes de seguir – y ten por seguro que si ordenan que seas castigado severamente yo no voy a interceder por ti como lo hice ésta vez…

Roman frunció el ceño, manteniendo su expresión de desafío pero sin decir nada aún.

\- Si tu madre pudiera verte – continuó Charles- estaría tan decepcionada como yo, no lo dudes

\- Ella está muerta – le dijo con frialdad al bajar la voz, mientras comenzaba a moverse hasta el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón de la habitación, con el propósito de quitarle el seguro discretamente, antes de darse la vuelta e ir rodeando a Charles para que éste se volteara dándole la espalda a dicho lugar, aprovechando que no dejaba de verle – y de cualquier manera a ella no le importaba lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer, era tan trivial e indiferente conmigo como tú lo eres de controlador y engreído

\- ¡No hables así de mi y mucho menos de mi esposa! – le amenazó mostrándole ésta vez los colmillos - ¡te lo prohíbo! – resopló – estás llegando a mi límite, Roman ¡te lo advierto!

\- Tú llegaste al mío hace mucho tiempo, padre – le dijo al fin con una sonrisa de triunfo que desconcertó al otro- es momento de que pagues de una vez por todas lo que he tenido que soportar de ti y tus humillaciones desde que era pequeño… adelante

Charles frunció el ceño confuso por la última palabra que su hijo había dicho, entendiendo que no iba dirigida a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Víctor hacía acto de presencia y con un solo movimiento le tomaba desde atrás la cabeza antes de estamparlo directamente contra una de las paredes para desorientarlo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué carajos está pasando?! – exclamó alarmado apenas sintió que era despegado de la pared, trayéndolo de vuelta para encarar a Roman

\- Oficialmente estoy reiterándote mi renuncia a tus maltratos, padre – le dijo acercándose lo suficiente para sonreírle con malicia – por si no te fue lo suficientemente claro hace unos días, mientras me encontraba en la arena, luchando por mi vida

Víctor arrojó ésta vez a Charles contra el suelo y ahí lo sostuvo de la espalda encajándole las uñas, obligándolo a soltar un grito de dolor y a permanecer boca abajo, presionando su agarre sobre éste si comenzaba a moverse así fuera un poco. 

\- ¡¿A qué demonios crees que estás jugando, Roman?! – le reclamó, claramente confundido y asustado – ¡utiliza el amuleto y dile a ésta bestia que controlas que me libere de inmediato!

\- Por lo visto no me has entendido, Charles – le dijo acercándose desde un costado para que el otro pudiera observarlo de reojo – tú ya no eres quien manda, eso ya quedó en el pasado – sonrió- de ahora en adelante seré yo quien de las órdenes y quien decidirá qué castigo merece cualquiera que me desobedezca

\- No puedes hacer eso – declaró con seguridad – aunque lograras remotamente doblegar mi voluntad, el Consejo de inmediato te cuestionará y te revocarán todo privilegio que pretendas exigirles por tratar de usurpar un puesto que no te corresponde como cabeza de uno de los clanes

\- Un puesto que merezco – corrigió – y es más, hasta el puesto de líder del Consejo es lo que me darán

\- Ésta vez sí perdiste la cabeza, Roman – le dijo con desencanto – por lo visto el ataque de éste tonto animal antes de que lo lograras dominar finalmente, te afectó más de lo que pensé

Destellando sus ojos con enojo, el vampiro le indicó a Víctor que levantara a su presa y la pusiera ahora contra la pared para poder verle a la cara, petición que el licántropo ejecutó gustoso.

\- ¡Aaah! – se quejó Charles al sentir de nueva cuenta las garras del lobo encajarse en su cuerpo mientras lo fijaba en el sitio indicado – ¡ten más cuidado, estúpida y torpe bestia!

\- ¡No le vuelvas a decir así! – le gritó Roman furioso, destellando sus pupilas y mostrándole los colmillos – si lo haces – le mostró las uñas - yo mismo te desollaré con mis propias manos y arrojaré tus entrañas a los cuervos mientras sigues retorciéndote de dolor

\- No lo entiendo – dijo con dificultad - ¿Tú qué puedes estar viendo en ésta criatura primitiva como para defenderla de cómo le digamos? – resopló - siempre les hemos llamado así y nunca te importó

Roman volteó a ver a Víctor momentáneamente antes de regresar la mirada hacia su padre.

\- Esto es diferente – le dijo con calma – Víctor, a quien tú te atreviste a llamar “torpe bestia” por última vez en mi presencia, ha hecho más por mi en los escasos días que llevo de conocerlo, que tú y todos los de tu presuntuosa estirpe en toda mi vida – suspiró antes de fruncir el ceño y mostrarle los colmillos a quien tenía enfrente – así que yo te prohíbo a ti que vuelvas a tratar de referirte a él despectivamente o lo vas a lamentar

\- ¿”Mi estirpe” dijiste? – cuestionó de pronto – idiota, tú también pertenec-- no puede ser – se interrumpió a si mismo anonadado, al observar el amuleto en el pecho de Roman, que asomaba por entre la tela de su camisa – la piedra está rota, eso quiere decir que –

\- Exactamente – se adelantó a las palabras del otro – nunca concreté el lazo para atar su voluntad a mi, Víctor es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones – le dedicó una breve sonrisa al aludido y regresó a su expresión amenazante al mirar de nueva cuenta a su padre – así que está aquí porque así lo quiere, él no es mi esclavo, es mi aliado… el único que realmente tengo

\- Eso es imposible – le dijo incrédulo – tal cosa jamás ha pasado antes, es mentira

\- Y eso no es todo – interrumpió jactancioso – descubrí que tengo la habilidad de comunicarme con él estando totalmente transformado, como está ahora – dejó escapar una risilla irónica – gracias a eso es que sigo con vida y me pude enterar por su testimonio, de la vil treta que planeó el viejo Ferenczi junto con tu ayuda – enfatizó molesto – para matarme y que todo el numerito no pareciera nada más que un accidente

\- ¡Te equivocas! – se apresuró a decir, dejando de lado por el momento la increíble revelación que Roman acababa de hacerle con respecto al licántropo – ¡Todo fue idea de Virgil! ¡Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese trato! ¡Tú eres mi hijo!

\- No te creo – dijo con indiferencia – solo he sido “tu hijo” cuando a ti te conviene, el resto del tiempo no soy más que “un estorbo o un dolor de cabeza” – agregó arremedando el tono de Ferenczi al decir esas mismas palabras – si yo realmente te importara como dices, nunca le hubieras permitido ni a él ni a nadie más armar esa treta, así te terminara costando tu reputación y tu puesto – resopló dolido- nunca los hubieras dejado que me expusieran a ese peligro mortal y bajo esas condiciones de desventaja para mi en tantos sentidos – cerró los ojos haciendo una pausa mental, para luego reabrirlos y continuar con su discurso – sin embargo, te quedaste ahí parado reclamándome a gritos como siempre, que te estaba avergonzando y cuando el viejo ordenó que no me ayudaran, no dijiste nada, te conformaste con su veredicto aunque eso me perjudicara quizás fatalmente

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto entonces, Roman? – le cuestionó tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar en algo más en pro de su defensa – no te servirá de nada saber las verdaderas intenciones del Consejo, no puedes hacer nada en su contra

\- En eso estás muy equivocado, Charles – le dijo con seguridad antes de tomar el papiro que Víctor portaba atado en su cuello con una cuerda, cual si fuese un collar – lee esto – le indicó, extendiendo el papiro frente a su vista para que pudiera revisar lo que decía

Boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados, Charles no podía concebir que fuera cierto lo que acababa de leer, simplemente no era lógico.

\- Virgil no escribió esto – replicó – no sé cómo pero estoy seguro de que tú lo obligaste a hacerlo

\- Por lo visto – sonrió – sí me conoces aunque sea un poco, padre – suspiró – sí, yo hice que redactara el papiro y lo sellara… ahora tú harás lo mismo para cederme tu puesto como jefe del clan y que así no tenga ningún problema cuando lo reclame

\- Olvídalo – lo retó – tú no puedes obligarme a mi a hacer nada

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo? – se rió vanidoso, alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho sin dejar de llevar consigo el papiro ya enrollado – nuevamente cometes el error de subestimarme, padre… Víctor – llamó la atención de su cómplice – prosigue por favor

Con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su blanca dentadura, el licántropo sujetó con su mano izquierda por el cuello a Charles, apretándolo lo suficiente como para que éste sintiera que se estaba ahogando y con las afiladas uñas de la derecha comenzó a recorrerle el torso, desgarrando la ropa hasta llegar al cinturón y entonces regresarse para hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Ferenczi, prolongando el suplicio aún más al jalarle muy lentamente los intestinos hacia afuera por la pequeña incisión que le había hecho al medio del cuerpo.

La respuesta de la víctima fue la esperada. Gritos de extremo dolor que, para evitar que fueran escuchados fuera de la habitación, Roman había acallado colocándole un pedazo de su propia ropa dentro de la boca, sujeto por una mordaza hecha del mismo material.

\- Ahora quiero que escribas lo que te voy a dictar, usando caligrafía y de buena gana – le ordenó cuando considero que era prudente hacer una pausa a la tortura – y no quiero que intentes nada, ya te diste cuenta de que no estoy jugando y de que si así se lo pido, Víctor puede estrujarte todos tus órganos internos hasta que queden hechos puré dentro de ti

De igual manera a como había pasado con el primero, el segundo traidor se aprestó sin chistar a escribir rápidamente y con precisión cada palabra que le era dicha, firmando después el correspondiente papiro y otorgándole asimismo su sello para darle la validez requerida ante ojos de cualquier vampiro.

\- Perfecto – dijo Roman satisfecho, enrollando el documento – ya no queda más que agregar, así que – miró al otro con una sonrisa llena de malicia – hasta nunca Charles Sionis… padre… aunque jamás mereciste que te llamara así – siseó- salúdame al viejo a donde sea que los infelices como tú acaben yendo, si es que no solo desaparecen sin dejar rastro, destinados a ser olvidados como justo castigo

\- ¡Roman! ¡Espera! – le suplicó telepáticamente y el aludido le indicó al lobo al levantar su palma, que se detuviera un momento - ¡No me mates! Cuando Virgil y el resto acordaron que debían acabar contigo permanentemente, yo apelé a que te dieran una última oportunidad de demostrar que aún podías pertenecer al clan y que no había necesidad de tomar ninguna medida drástica para lo contrario – gimió con su voz enmudecida - ¡Si trabajamos juntos seremos más fuertes y te prometo que te cederé mi lugar como el jefe legítimo, hijo mío!

\- ¡Es demasiado tarde! – le gritó en voz alta – es lo que debiste pensar hace décadas, así que cállate ya y muere como tú siempre me dijiste, “mostrando aunque sea un poco de dignidad”

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a su aliado que finalizara con su tarea. El licántropo miró entonces a los ojos a su víctima y le sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, regodeándose para si con la expresión de puro terror que ésta le devolvía al anticipar su trágico y sin duda tormentoso final.

…

Habiendo logrado su segundo propósito de la noche y reclinándose en uno de los elegantes sillones dispuestos en la salita de la habitación, Roman al fin tenía tiempo para apreciar a detalle y sin tensión cómo Víctor acababa con su presa. No era propiamente un botín de cacería y tampoco era la primera vez que era testigo de aquello dado su previo encuentro con Ferenczi, pero su mente aún se encontraba ocupada aterrizando lo que seguiría del plan, por lo tanto no prestó atención suficiente a lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos... hasta ese momento… y quedó simplemente embelesado por ello.

Todo sonido pareció desaparecer en un instante para concentrar el foco de la escena en su actor principal, quien haciendo uso de las cualidades físicas con las que había venido al mundo, orquestaba con maestría y perturbadora paciencia cada fragmento de su obra en curso, para deleite propio y principalmente de quien estaba consciente que lo observaba, pues parecía estarle dedicando especialmente aquella sangrienta ejecución… y no era para menos, pues el vampiro sentía elevarse sus sentidos con intenso ardor al darse cuenta de que le hacían partícipe de aquello cual si fuese él mismo quien estuviera arrebatándole tan lenta y dolorosamente como podía, cada pedazo de su ser en carne viva hasta dar el último suspiro, al que le había atormentado en tantas formas desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo, lo que mantenía absorto no se limitaba a ver por fin realizado uno de sus más fervientes deseos, sino a los movimientos asombrosamente precisos pero letales de Víctor y a la belleza de la imagen de éste siendo completamente salvaje, sin restringirse en ningún momento de su creatividad al desmembrar y desgarrar a su víctima. Por un momento, el hombre lobo se detuvo de lo que hacía para mirar fijamente al otro; aquellos ojos color ámbar hicieron conexión con los escarlata del inmortal, despertando en ambos un sentimiento extraño e indescriptible, una sensación de estar compartiendo algo único y especial que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. El licántropo terminó entonces de dar los toques finales a su creación, apaciguó parcialmente su respiración y se dirigió con calma hasta donde su espectador se encontraba sentado.

\- Gracias – le recibió Roman dulcemente al ponerse de pie y extender los brazos para acariciarle el hocico y la frente impregnados de sangre que contrastaba llamativamente con el fondo en blanco que era el pelaje; una visión a su parecer sublime que lo hizo sonreír con genuino deleite mientras lo contemplaba con detalle – muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Víctor

\- Zsasz – reveló sin pensarlo mediante un quedo gruñido, causando que el otro alzara las cejas por la inesperada declaración y después volviera a sonreír aún más gustosamente – mi apellido es Zsasz 

El inmortal se acercó un poco más al lobo, alcanzando su cuello y abrazándose de el para continuar acariciándolo. El segundo reaccionó poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, dejándose llevar por el contacto hasta que sintió que el otro se separaba para mirarle y decirle en aquel tono dulce que debían partir ya, accediendo a su petición mediante un imperceptible gemido.

Tomando solo algunas de las pertenencias importantes de Roman –incluyendo ambos papiros y un cambio de ropa para Víctor una vez que éste pudiera transformarse- con el fin de despistar las inminentes sospechas sobre quien había cometido tan escalofriante delito una vez que fuese descubierto, entre ambos cargaron todo y se fueron del hotel tan rápido como se los permitieron sus patas.

Cercano ya el amanecer y sin más dificultades de por medio, llegaron hasta el muelle y abordaron uno de los barcos crucero que se dirigían hacia América, escondiéndose temporalmente en el área de carga. Por fin podrían volver a casa.

\- Toma – dijo Roman al dejarle a Víctor sobre una de las cajas de embarque de la bodega en la que se hallaban, la ropa que había traído para él, antes de que éste se devolviera a su forma humana – iré a la cubierta a vigilar que nadie nos haya seguido y a contabilizar cuántos humanos hay en total – suspiró – no tardaré

\- Está bien – asintió – Roman – le detuvo – antes de que te vayas, tengo una pregunta que hacerte

\- Habla – dijo resuelto

\- ¿Por qué me creíste cuando te dije que estaban tratando de matarte? – hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué confiaste en mi desde entonces aunque pertenezco a la especie que pertenezco?

El vampiro enmudeció y giró la mirada hacia todos lados, mientras trataba de hallar en su cabeza las palabras que pudieran resolver las dudas de su nuevo y único aliado.

\- Te confieso que al principio no lo supe – contestó mirando a su interlocutor – supongo que fue una decisión influenciada por – alzo la palma de su mano derecha- no te ofendas, el peligro que representabas – suspiró- al igual que tú, trataba de hacer tiempo para pensar en alguna idea que me ayudara a librarme de la situación sin morir en el intento – se quedó reflexionando brevemente – pero después – suspiró de nuevo – y como le dije a Charles, porque es verdad – enfatizó seguro – me di cuenta de que estando ahí, rodeado de los que supuestamente debieron intervenir para salvarme o incluso evitarme el enfrentamiento que conllevaba el ritual que me obligaban a realizar, tú fuiste paradójicamente el único que siempre me dijo la verdad, aclarando las sospechas que ya tenía al respecto de todo lo que estaba pasando…

Víctor movió las orejas hacia el frente, atento a cada palabra.

\- Y aún más – puntualizó – fuiste el único que estuvo dispuesto a cooperar en todo momento conmigo sin pensar que lo que decía era una tontería o una locura… claro, aparte de – carraspeó – tomar en cuenta que trataste mis heridas y me apoyaste mientras estuve débil

\- Ahora lo entiendo – dijo con satisfacción al sentarse en el suelo de madera, mientras lo golpeaba rítmicamente con su cola – hice bien entonces

\- ¿El qué? – cuestionó curioso

\- El revelarte cuál es mi apellido – declaró contento – bajo otras circunstancias no lo hubiera hecho por ser especies rivales… enemigas, si así lo quieres ver – se relamió los bigotes – pero ya habías visto mi forma humana y, lo más importante, justamente por lo que dijiste en el hotel es que llegué a la conclusión de que podía confiar en ti de verdad, así que no tenía que proteger más mi identidad

Roman levantó una ceja sin dejar de mirar al lobo, al escucharlo decirle todo aquello alegremente. Por lo visto, su ciertamente extraña y floreciente amistad había germinado equitativamente según las circunstancias particulares de cada uno, dándole forma a su vez a la sociedad que ya no dudaba que ambos querrían continuar construyendo y solidificando con el tiempo. 

\- Bien – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa – si eso es todo lo que querías saber, iré a hacer lo que tengo que hacer antes de que amanezca ¿´key?

\- Claro – jadeó a modo de risa – esperaré aquí

…

Al volver finalmente a su escondite, Sionis procedió a informarle a Víctor sobre la cantidad de humanos abordo, además de corroborar que efectivamente se dirigían a América, así como la ruta que estaban tomando para llegar allá.

Asimismo, Roman se había introducido furtivamente en la cocina de la nave para sacar del congelador varias piezas de carne que llevó consigo para posteriormente dárselas a Víctor y que éste pudiera alimentarse antes de disponerse a dormir tomando el primer turno para ello en lo que el otro vigilaba por unas horas, antes de que hicieran el respectivo relevo en espera de la caída de la noche y así poder salir al exterior.

\- Víctor – el vampiro distrajo al aludido al llegar y recargarse junto a él en la barandilla de la popa, desde donde aquel… ya transformado, vestido y limpio al igual que su interlocutor… observaba las líneas de espuma que dejaba el motor del barco mientras atravesaba el mar

\- ¿Mmmh? – vocalizó con buen ánimo sin dejar de fijar la vista en el horizonte

\- Tengo una propuesta para ti – le dijo al mirar en su dirección

Zsasz volteó ahora a verlo, prestando atención en silencio, en espera de que su interlocutor continuara con lo que le iba a decir.

\- Cuando lleguemos a América – comenzó – y como aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos que debo atar antes de dejar todo en orden y en paz – hizo una pausa - ¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo en mi mansión? – el otro abrió los ojos y luego parpadeó sin decir nada, expresión en la que el vampiro reparó – salvo que prefieras irte a tu propia casa de una vez

Después de unos segundos de silencio y de repasar con la vista el pálido rostro del inmortal, Zsasz habló.

\- Quiero regresar a mi casa – contestó con seguridad

Ante la respuesta, Roman trató de disimular su decepción ocultándola tras una media sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto – le dijo tranquilo – eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca

\- No – corrigió, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño con extrañeza – sí quiero volver a mi casa – continuó – pero no tengo prisa por hacerlo de inmediato – sonrió – se supone que aún estoy de vacaciones en un viaje de cacería – soltó una risilla por la ironía de que no hubiese sido precisamente el tipo de cacería que tenía en mente- así que tengo dos semanas más libres, tú dirás qué clase de plan tienes ahora en puerta y con gusto te ayudaré con eso – soltó una risilla- “jefe”

Sionis no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y con alegría al escuchar a Víctor. Realmente le emocionaba que finalmente tuviera a alguien en quien pudiese confiar y que estuviese dispuesto a seguirle voluntariamente por ese desconocido nuevo camino que estaba trazando en su vida y que estaba ansioso por despejar siguiendo ahora sus propias reglas.

Era así pues que un pequeño pero significativo truco ejecutado eficazmente justo al conocerse, derivaba en un trato pensado al principio como algo temporal, volviéndose después una amistad, un sólido y tácito pacto entre los dos que apenas comenzaba y cuyos alcances estarían aún por descubrir pero con la ventaja de hacerlo ahora en complicidad y esperando que todo saliera a pedir de boca, por su propio bien y en miras a construir un mejor futuro con sus propias manos, que debería durar una eternidad.

**FIN**

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores!
> 
> Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está la segunda parte de ésta pequeña historia que forma parte de la trilogía para el nuevo AU... espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, ciertamente yo lo hice con la escritura :3
> 
> Aunque éste es oficialmente el último escrito inspirado en los temas para la ZsaszMask Week, ciertamente no será lo último que escriba al respecto, pues aún quedaron en el tintero algunas cosas que expandir en éste universo, así que sí, es muy probable que después regrese a añadir algo más, pues no solo me apasiona hacerlo por la OTP sino también por toda la mitología relacionada a licántropos y vampiros, que me encanta desde que tengo memoria. 
> 
> En fin, les agradezco como siempre todo su amor a mis escritos (que comparto con todo gusto aquí :3 ) a través de sus comentarios y kudos que siempre son bienvenidos y me alegran el día :3 
> 
> Nos veremos en una siguiente aventura. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
